The Truth
by InzanityFirez
Summary: Gilbert wants to know what he really means to Oz.   And the answer might just break him, or save him...  My first 'song-fic' XD


**So I wanted to write a one-shot but had no ideas…so I set my IPOD to 'shuffle' with the thought that I would write a fic based off of the song that came up and it was 'Truth' by Good Charlotte. I considered dice-rolling with numbers-assigned-to-characters but I think I'll just do Oz/Gil. Considered Break/Gil XD but nah. So then I had to decide who wanted the truth…Gil still needs to give an 'answer' so Oz would be cute to be in the vulnerable position for a change…but…I'll go classic and have it be Gil XD P.S. I'm listening to the song on repeat while I do it…and it's really hard for me to have distractions while I write…BUT I SHALL TRY XD **

_So here we are_

_We are alone_

_There's weight on your mind_

_I wanna know_

_The truth_

_If this is how you feel_

_Say it to me_

_If this was ever real_

Gilbert Nightray stared down at his young master, seeing a flicker of confusion in the other's gaze at what he'd just said.

"What?" Oz's brow furrowed.

"I-…I have something that I need to ask you…would it be alright if…we went for a walk?" Gilbert mumbled as he stared down at his hands, which were currently engaged in a war of wringing themselves anxiously.

Oz Vessalius stared up at his servant slash best friend, trying to read him. He had been eating lunch with Alice when Gilbert had suddenly entered and started babbling something about needing 'to know'. And finally Gilbert had gotten out to asking for them to go for a walk, but still…why was Gilbert acting so strangely? Was this…about…his answer?

"Hey! What'sit that you have to ask that you can't in front of me?" Alice demanded as she crossed her arms.

Gilbert cast her a frown. "It's none of your business, stupid rabbit."

"Why, you-"

"Alice." Oz's voice was quiet before he smiled brightly. "I'll just for a short walk with Gil, 'kay? And then when I get back, we'll find you some more meat. How does that sound?"

"Meat!" Alice grinned before she remembered that she was supposed to be annoyed. "We should have meat anyway…without you going off with seaweed-head." she grumbled.

Oz smiled. "Don't worry, Alice. We'll be right back, okay? So please stay here for just a little while."

Alice gave him a begrudging look before sighing. "Fine…but don't take too long. You're _my_ servant."

Gilbert shot her an annoyed look while Oz simply chuckled and the pair left the room.

They walked down the hall in silence, and Oz tilted his gaze to Gilbert who seemed to be doing his merry best to avoid his gaze. "Hey, Gil…what's going on?"

Gilbert's gaze stayed on the wall beside him rather than Oz. "It's…let's wait until we're outside.." he mumbled, rubbing his arm awkwardly. He had started out feeling that he would be able to do this no problem but as he'd reached the door, as he'd seen his master, he'd just…lost his resolve. But if he didn't ask…

_I know that this will break me_

_I know that this might make me cry_

_You gotta say what's on your mind, on your mind_

_I know that this will hurt me_

_And break my heart and soul inside_

_But I don't wanna live this life_

Outside, they walked in silence for a bit, the sun beaming down on them from overhead. Finally Oz prodded softly. "Gil?"

Gilbert stopped walking suddenly as he turned to gaze down at his master, golden eyes unreadable. "Oz…what would it mean to you if…I were gone?"

"What?" Oz asked for the second time that morning as he blinked, not certain that he understood…did Gilbert mean-

Gilbert seemed flustered then as he wrung his hands again before he muttered. "If…I weren't around would it…would you want me back because you expect me to be around, or…" Gilbert trailed off, berating himself mentally. This was a horrible idea from the start, how could he have been so foolish, so stupid? Oz was going to think he was worthless for sure now, he was the servant, it wasn't his place to be making useless trouble.

"You want to know…what you mean to me?" Oz clarified.

Gilbert flushed faintly and lowered his head. "That's…yes…"

_I want the truth_

_From you_

_Give me the truth_

_Even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth_

_From you_

_Give me the truth_

_Even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth_

Gilbert clenched his hands into fists suddenly, shaking his head. "Forget that I asked. Sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Hands slid over his own and were pulled together as Oz slid his fingers against Gilbert's hands, forcing them open. Oz's hands were a fair bit smaller than Gil's, spread open palm-to-palm. "Remember when mine were bigger? Gil's so mean for growing up…but I guess it wasn't your fault.." he sighed dramatically.

Gilbert did remember….so many things, and he'd thought that he'd understood…that he knew his place and was content with it but now…Oz was leaving him behind, wasn't he? And what Oz needed him for…maybe it wasn't what he thought, perhaps he was simply used to having Gilbert around, perhaps it was out of pity…but then…he'd just been so in awe of Oz, he felt blessed just to be around….

"_Ha! Gil's so scrawny. Like a girl." Oz laughed. _

_Gilbert's eyes widened slightly as he blushed darkly. He'd been being fitted for clothes, and Oz had insisted on being around for it despite Gilbert's weak protests. "Young Master…I'm not that much smaller than you are…" he mumbled, pouting a little. He'd been Oz's servant for a little over a year, and had gained some confidence in dealing with the other-_

"_Are you arguing with your master?" Oz snapped, satisfied when Gilbert looked nervous again. _

_-Sort of._

"_N-No! Forgive me, Young Master." he said softly. Trust his master to say such things…Gilbert couldn't help being smaller, and a year younger…it wasn't __**his**__ fault. _

_Oz eyed the other before slipping out of his chair. The woman taking his measurements had left for the moment and he ambled up to Gilbert. "Hold out your hands." he commanded. _

_Gilbert eyed his master warily. _

"_Gilbert!" Oz said the other's name sharply and Gilbert jerked his hands out immediately, his nervous expression all the more prominent. _

_Oz seemed satisfied, glancing at those hands before he brought his own up palm-to-palm with Gilbert's. He chuckled. "Gil really is so scrawny.." he said, Gilbert's hands smaller against Oz's own. _

_Gilbert flushed but he couldn't 'argue'. "Y-Yes, Young Master…" he agreed glumly and then he blinked in surprise as Oz's fingers slipped through his own, entwined with his. Confused golden eyes met amused emerald ones as he met his master's gaze._

"_It's okay if Gil is scrawny. I can be big for both of us." Oz announced, grinning. " 'Kay? So don't you worry about a thing…even if not-girly servants try to pick on you…I'll protect you. As the Lord should." he said decidedly, seeming smug. _

"_Y-Young Master…that's…it should be my job to protect you…even if I'm…scrawny, I still-"_

"_Be quiet, Gil." Oz ordered sharply and Gilbert silenced immediately, eyeing his master. "Servants shouldn't tell their Lord what their duty is, right? So there." he grinned again, tightening his grip on the other's hands. "Scrawny Gil is for me to protect." he chuckled. _

_Gilbert wasn't sure where all of this had come from, did it have to do with the failed kidnapping attempt the other day? Gilbert had gotten knocked on the head and felt so useless to his master…he really was still pretty depressed about it…was this Oz's sly way of cheering him up? Did he dare hope as much? It was the only thing he could even slightly guess… "And you're for me to protect, Young Master…I want to get stronger…so that I can…be a better servant." _

_Oz looked at the other in surprise a moment before he simply smiled. "Is that so? Well then…you can start now~" he said, snatching a few pins from the other's fabric as he released Gilbert's hands. _

"_Y-Young Master!" The very temperamental seamstress had instructed him not to move, certainly not to remove the pins that marked her measurements. _

"_If you want to get stronger…then start by getting these pins back, if you can!" _

"_Young Master!" Oz laughed at his servant's panicked tone as he ran out clutching the victory pins carefully in his hand. _

Gilbert stared down at Oz, at the small hands pressed against his own. His master was so fragile now…but no, that was how he had always been. Gilbert just hadn't seen it. He'd seen only Oz's strength, he'd been so much in awe of the other, he'd felt so small in comparison. And now…

Oz's fingers slipped in between his, entwined with his and Gilbert's eyes widened slightly.

"What Gil means to me." Oz said quietly. "That is…" the boy's head lowered a moment, his hair covering his eyes.

"Oz, it's alright, you don't-" he started to pull his hands away but Oz's grip tightened on them as he cut Gilbert off.

_Just give me the truth._

"Gil is half of me." Oz said.

Now it was Gilbert's turn to say, "What?"

Emerald eyes flicked up to startled golden eyes as Oz lifted his head, his expression uncharacteristically solemn as he gazed intently up at the other. "That's…what Gil means to me. Alice is my sun…my light…" Disappointment flickered in Gilbert's gaze as his shoulders slumped lightly. Oz was mentioning that stupid rabbit, even now, she was all that he cared about anymore-

"But I could live without her. I could live in the dark, without that light…but Gilbert…is half of me. If Gilbert was gone, I'd be just half…and I don't think that I could live that way anymore." Oz said softly. "I guess that Gil-that you-are my important other half. I wouldn't be whole without you."

Gilbert stared down at his young master in astonishment. Whatever he'd expected…it hadn't been this. "Oz…" he could feel the faintest tremble in Oz's hands as the other he spoke Oz's name. Did that mean…was Oz worried what his own answer would be then? Perhaps Oz…had the same concerns…

"All this time…I thought you were leaving me behind, to join the light…and I'd be left alone in the dark…but…you've been beside me all along, haven't you? I'm…really a fool, aren't I, Oz?" Gilbert lowered his head, chuckling bitterly.

Oz stared at his servant for a moment before smiling. "Maybe. But you're _my _fool. So that's alright, I suppose."

Gilbert let that sink in a moment before he lifted his gaze to Oz. "I am yours. My body…my mind…my heart…since the moment you held out your hand for mine and became my master…ever since.." he whispered.

Oz blinked and then his gaze relaxed, as did his grip on Gilbert's hands as he released them. The boy moved forward, his arms slipping around Gilbert's waist as he hugged the other. A startled Gilbert stiffened before his arms slid down and around his master, holding him tightly, keeping him close. "Don't leave, Gil, alright? Your absolute…I still believe it." he murmured.

Gilbert smiled to himself, burying his face in Oz's shoulder, inhaling his master's scent. "Never, Oz…I wish to be your servant, always…"

Oz's smile was soft as he pressed his face against Gilbert's chest and said softly. "Always…"

**I think that this turned out really weird. XDD That's what I get for making a song fic. Blegh. XD I kinda like it though, it's my little fic baby. I tried to keep them as in character as possible, I think it's friendship, but it could be yaoi too-if you squint…or choose to see it that way XD **


End file.
